


Come Around

by YouthRhapsody



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Praise Kink, fluffy sex, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthRhapsody/pseuds/YouthRhapsody
Summary: Gueira can't stand the Mountain-Dew headed little prick who had come and asserted himself as the boss.At first, that is.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the promare kink meme, which you can find here! https://madkinkyburnish.dreamwidth.org/277.html#comments It's an anonymous forum where you can request any and all promare content 100 percent anonymously, so get as kinky or vanilla as you'd like <3 I just decided to post my fill for one of the requests here! It hasn't been edited at all, so sorry for errors lol.

Gueira hadn't been happy about this whole situation, at first. He and Meis had long since been the leaders of Mad Burnish. They made for a perfect duo- the yin to his yang, the coke to his cola, the french to his fry... As if they'd been born to be together. To lead together.  
  
Then, some tiny asshole with a mountain-dew looking bob cut had shown up, and thrown a stick in their whole equilibrium. It pissed him off. What pissed him off even more is how much the rest of the burnish seemed to like him. They called him everything, from an angel to a savior of their people, unmatched to any burnish who had come before him. Even Meis got some kind of twinkle in his eye around the little shit known as Lio Fotia.  
  
He'd been cold as a burnish could manage to be to the man at first. He ignored him, blantantly ignored his orders, and did everything that he could just to get under the other man's toes.  
  
Until, that is, he pushed it a little too far.  
  
Gueira had found himself held a foot in the air, hand clutched around his throat to a point where he could hardly breathe.  
  
"You're going to do what I tell you, or the blood of every single burnish in this caravan is going to be on your hands. Do you understand me?" Lio hisses, squeezing tighter. Gueira can feel his fire from the connection- and it's not like anything that he's ever experienced. Lio is something else, something unhuman almost, and it's as if their flames battle for dominance in the crushing connection between their bodies.  
  
Gueira's fire loses the battle, and he crumples to the ground, sputtering and smoking at the throat. Meis stands behind Lio, turned the other way.  
  
"Y... Yes. Boss." He coughs.  
  
"Good."  
  
Lio kneels, and lights up his fingers with flame. "Here... This should heal your bruises."  
  
Gueira blinks as the smaller man heals him, soothing his hurt just as quickly as he'd brought it.  
  
...  
  
Now that he is actually tempted to look in the other man's direction, Gueira actually sees more to Lio than his oversized haircut.  
  
Standing behind an iron pipe amidst the messy work of their settlement, the redhead catches a terribly tender scene. A child had fallen over, and begun to cry. And, who else but Lio Fotia had come to the little boy's aid? He can't hear what their conversation entails- but the man heals the little child, and leads him away to find his caretaker.  
  
"I'll take that for you."  
  
Gueira perks up his ear to a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
A woman hunches farther over than even Lio's small stature. Even burnish could feel the woes of old age- and this woman proved herself no different. Her hands trembled to carry her portion of rations back to the bunk where she resided. And of course, who again other than Lio Fotia was ready and waiting to strike with kindness? Gueira curls up his lip, and turns from the scene.  
  
"Meis!" Gueira cries out.  
  
"I'm alright, where's boss?" His partner falls from his burnish armor, collapsing beneath the cover that they had taken. His shoulder spurts blood and flame, sliced no doubt by one of freeze force's weapons.  
  
"Forget about him- let me get you fixed up."  
  
"There's no time for that, we need to get everyone back to the settlement before they're caught- Ah!" The raven headed man shouts as he tries to move his arm.  
  
"He's right. He'll survive until we make it back." Detroit crashes onto the space above them. Gueira and Lio both tower above the injured burnish in their armor.  
  
God damnit, even now, Gueira can't save his partner. Of course it had to be Lio.  
  
He swallows his pride, and picks Meis up, holding out for Lio to take."  
  
"Just make sure he gets home safe."  
  
He can't see Lio's face through the mask- but he can feel the assuring energy of his flame. "I promise you, I will."  
  
...  
  
Gueira had Lio pegged all wrong from the start. His hair was still hideous- but, at the end of the day, he was a nice guy. Not an angel by any standards, but just pretty enough to fit the title.  
  
He'd even go so far as to say he liked the little guy.  
  
And so, he feels like he should do something to say he's sorry, and to show how he really appreciates the new boss. But, he'd never been real good with words. Gueira had the tendency to be a man of action.  
  
So, when he starts giving Lio little brushes against his back, a covert touch to his neck, and a playful pinch at his thigh, and earns nothing but a grin in return- he figures out a way to express himself without a lengthy conversation.  
  
"I had a feeling you brought me here alone for a reason." Lio cocks a brow, looking a little less amused than Gueira would like. "Meis' ankle looked very sprained, I'm sure he limped all the way back to camp."  
  
They stand in a temporary headquarters, near to a mile away from the settlement- but just close enough to walk to and back. It's modestly equipped with some of the encampment's emergency supplies, sitting in a building half buried into the sand. Its walls are clay, burned into shape by burnish flame. Lio stands with his back against one of those walls, Gueira looming over his form. And yet, the redhead is hardly the larger one in the situation.  
  
"You caught me." Gueira snickers.  
  
"I thought you hated my guts. Is fucking me how you're going to get that energy out?" Lio questions.  
  
"Hate your guts?" Gueira questions. Then, he lets out a cackle. "Yeah, I used to. I thought you were a real thorn in my side, just coming around and starting to act like you owned the place."  
  
He pauses, running a palm over Lio's stupidly cute mop. "Buuut, I've had some time to see what kind of guy you really are, Boss." He explains. "You really do care about the burnish. Not just as a group, but as the individual people that we all are... I really admire that. You've got a very kind heart."  
  
"I-"  
  
"And I'm really sorry!" Gueira spurts. "For the way I've treated you. You saved Meis' life, and after that, I can't dislike you."  
  
Lio's cheeks actually go pink. "...Did I get the wrong idea? Did you come here just to apologize?"  
  
"Oh no. I fully intended to see if you'd let me suck your dick or something. Just thought I'd throw that out there." Gueira informs him.  
  
The blonde's jaw drops open a bit- but he laughs. "Oh well, then be my guest."  
  
"Alriiiight." Gueira snickers. He slinks down the other man's body, dragging hands over leather down to his hips. He nuzzles the smaller man's crotch through his tight clothing, various belts clinking as he nudges them.  
  
Lio's hand finds its way into his hair, and Gueira's own come to unfasten the other's buckles. And there are so many of them between him and the other's prick that it isn't even funny.  
  
Each leather strap falls to the floor, one by one as Gueira releases them. Then, he turns his eyes upward. "Just relax, boss. I'll make you feel so good."  
  
He opens his mouth, and breathes a tiny flame onto the leather over Lio's crotch. The blonde gasps, jumping a little bit.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't get burnt." The redhead assures him. He breathes it out again, a small flame licking the other's cock beneath his trousers. Gueira watches eagerly as it comes to life, lapping with flames and tongue as he excites the boss.  
  
Before it can become painful beneath the fabric, Gueira pops open the zipper of Lio's pants. Unsurprisingly, his dick isn't anything to write home about in terms of size. But that means Gueira could push more pleasure onto the boss. And he does- sucking at the tip and sending tiny sparks from beneath his tongue to dance out and into nothingness.  
  
Lio moans at this, hips sinking down just an inch as his knees bend to push farther back into Gueira's throat. "Oooh, my god..." He groans.  
  
"I'm just starting, boss." The larger purrs. He takes more of Lio's prick in, happily letting it press to the back of his throat. He warmths his mouth, giving delighted little whines just from being able to please the boss. He gets off simply on the fact that this man, powerful and terrifying and kind as he is, feels good because he's the one giving it to him.  
  
He pulls the other's length from his lips, kissing all up and down the shaft of his prick. "Boss..." He coos, stroking the spit-soaked member between his fingers now. "Mmm, you're so cute. I'm so glad you're here..." He continues, muttering sugary words despite his pride.  
  
Lio smiles. "I'm the one who should be glad." He breathes.  
  
Gueira picks himself up, coming back to a stand. He presses his lips to Lio's for the first time- and they're soft. Then, he breathes deep, pushing fire deep into the boss' lungs. And Lio absolutely keens at this, seeming to melt. He breathes his own back in, exchanging red and pink flames from the pits of themselves and into the other.  
  
Slowly, Gueira leads the other man to a cot stationed in a corner of the small room. Lio takes the hint- lying back onto it. Gueira is glad that Lio is so tiny- if not, it's likely that they wouldn't fit. But it's easy enough to get his boss' pants off. His shirt is a bit of a pain admittedly, but it is a labor of love to get the complicated thing off.  
  
The first thing he notices is just how terribly skinny Lio is. He'd always teased Meis for being a stick- but Lio is next to emaciated beneath the collar.  
  
Gueira runs his palms over the smaller man's torso, feeling scars and the heat of flame. He leans down, dipping in to kiss the blonde once again. "...Lemme take care of you, boss." He murmurs.  
  
Lio blinks at him- sensing the deeper meaning to those words than just giving physical pleasure. A pair of hands snake up behind the general's shoulders. "I would rather look after you."  
  
"You're the boss. I have to make sure you're alright." He kisses the smaller's neck slowly, still clothed from collar to boot while the Lio lies entirely bare. "I'll keep you warm, and fed, and-" He smirks while pinching the boss' nipple. "Happy, too. You're too precious for me not to."  
  
Lio's eyes seem to spin, and he arches up into the feeling. "Okay." He agrees breathlessly. Gueira licks his lips, and then puts his tongue to one of Lio's pink buds. He sucks, sending sparks and making lewd smacking noises as he does so.  
  
"'M gonna show you that I deserve to be your right-hand man, too. I'll bring you back here and make you feel like this whenever you want me to. Or I can skip it and just fuck you right back at the settlement- I don't think anyone would mind hearing the boss' cute little voice, as sweet as you sound." He continues, lapping and sucking at Lio's chest.  
  
He sits back up, peeling off his clothes bit by bit. He'd entranced Lio it seemed, a low flicker in the other's eyes as he watches him strip down to nothing. "Lemme see between your legs." He prompts. Sensing some hesitation, he taps Lio's knee. "Don't be shy. Every part of you is so pretty, boss."  
  
With a sigh, the blonde allows his legs to fall open, exposing his hole. It's pink and puckered around the outside- and Gueira crawls downward, kissing Lio's inner thigh. "I bet it tastes good-"  
  
"W- Ah!" Lio tries to make some protest before Gueira's lips are on his hole, followed by long laps of his tongue that end at the bottom of his balls. Gueira uses the wetness, mixing it with his fire to form a sticky mix that lets his fingers slip in perfectly.  
  
Lio's jaw falls open, and he moans, arching everything into the penetrating feeling. "Gueiraaaa..."He breathes.  
  
The redhead's ears perk up. "That's right boss, say my name. Let me hear it."  
  
Preceded by a little grunt, Lio obeys. "Gueira..." He mumbles. "Gueira, Gueira... Ah, fuck, Gueira..." He mewls, squirming with pleasure as his general strokes the sweet spot inside of him.  
  
"Boss." Gueira chirps back, like some kind of quiet mating call. He presses slow and firm against the smaller's prostate, teasing him. "Boss... Boss... Lio~" He mews.  
  
Lio gasps at the sound of his real name- and Gueira takes his fingers away. The other gives a visible pout, looking more like a brat than a dragon as his cheek puffs out to one side.  
  
"Don't gimme that look, I told you-" Gueira moves, sitting on his haunches between Lio's legs. He coats his prick in the same sticky mix as before. "I'm gonna take good care of you. Lie back and lemme give you some love, 'kay boss?"  
  
"Mm." Lio nods. "Just allow me to give it back."  
  
Gueira presses the tip to the center of Lio's ass, and presses slowly. "Will do." He promises, sheathing himself steadily inside. Lio is tight as expected- hot and pulsing on the inside. Wanting and accepting of him, just as he managed to be with every other burnish. The redhead moans, leaning forward to place his whole body over that of the boss.  
  
They lock lips and hands, and Gueira wonders how he'd ever disliked this man. He's so soft and warm, and yet he radiates so much power. He pulls out, and then pushes back in, and remembers that this guy could kill him in two seconds flat if he wanted him to. But he doesn't want to- because he loves him, simply for being one of his own, and that is such an immensely heartwarming thing to feel.  
  
Gueira rocks the smaller man back and forth, sobbing out moans as he gets to dive into the boss' heat over and over again. Lio cries out in turn, wrapping his legs around the other's hips and pulling him in deeper- giving more and getting more in the process. Gueira in turn sets his other hand under Lio's skull, feeling the heat running out from beneath his hair.  
  
"Boss, boss-" The redhead chants.  
  
"Gue-ra, ah, I'm-" Lio chokes out.  
  
"Do you wanna cum? Go ahead boss, lemme- ah, lemme make you feel good!" He calls out, trying not to knock the whole cot over from the smacking of his hips into the other man's.  
  
And, Lio takes the invitation, sobbing with bliss as his seed shoots out and onto Gueira's belly. Feeling the heat, the general loses himself a bit, smacking hard over and over into Lio's tiny hips. He shouts and hisses with ecstasy, squirting his own heat into Lio's center as he reaches the peak.  
  
unceremoniously, he flops to lie entirely on top of the boss, his knees and feet planted on the ground as his trunk lies planted on Lio's.  
  
But, instead of griping for him to get off, Lio gives him a nuzzle at the top of the head. "I'll care for you, and all of the others. I promise." He whispers, still catching his breath.  
  
Gueira smiles, and rubs the smaller's bony chest with his cheek. "I couldn't ask for a better person to do it."  
  
...  
  
"Did you score? I really did hurt my ankle."  
  
"Oh yeah. I scored."  
  
"Aw Yeaaaaaaaaaaah."  
  
Meis holds up a hand, and gives a hi-five to his red-headed partner.


End file.
